Mon père, j'ai pêché !
by EylaCollapse
Summary: Ichigo est croyant depuis sa tendre enfance. Maintenant jeune adulte, il a commis une faute grave qui le torture et pour alléger le poids qui pèse sur son âme, il décide d'aller se confesser. Ce à quoi le roux ne s'attendait pas, c'était de tomber sur un prêtre stagiaire aux cheveux bleus et complètement cinglé !


**Hey !**

 **Après n'avoir pas publié pendant trèèèèèèèès longtemps, je reviens avec un petit OS, qui pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus long s'il plaît !**

 **Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fiction Bleach... mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La pluie venait s'écraser sur son parapluie en une mélodie obsédante.

Sa tignasse rousse bien protégée des éléments, Ichigo Kurosaki piétinait devant le bâtiment qu'il avait le plus fréquenté dans sa vie. Il hésitait, s'avançait vers l'entrée, rebroussait chemin, pour s'immobiliser au final à quelques pas de l'immense porte. Las, il soupira.

Quel était le comble pour un chrétien ? Pour Ichigo, c'était d'hésiter à aller se confesser dans sa propre église, celle qui l'avait quasiment vu naître, qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il connaissait cette impression d'être étranger au lieu, comme si son propre corps s'en sentait rejeté.

Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans une vaine tentative de les apprivoiser. Il leva ses iris marrons vers les cieux. Le tonnerre grondait depuis plusieurs jours, comme si tout là-haut, Quelqu'un savait qu'il devait avouer ses pêchés. Ne tenant plus en place, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la cathédrale.

L'édifice n'était éclairé que par les nombreux cierges qui y brûlaient lentement, et parfois par les puissants éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Très peu de fidèles avaient trouvé l'envie de venir passer quelques instants avec leur créateur par ce temps désastreux. Ils étaient agenouillés sur les bancs de prières, la tête baissée et marmonnant quelques paroles. Ichigo s'en sentit revigoré si d'autres pouvaient se confesser, il le pouvait tout autant. Il parcourut le plus silencieusement possible les quelques mètres qui le séparait du confessionnal.

Ichigo s'y installa, et en referma la porte pour avoir plus d'intimité. Il serrait compulsivement son chapelet dans sa main droite, faisant rouler nerveusement les perles entre ses doigts. Son anxiété grandissait à chaque instant.

Il redoutait l'arrivée du prêtre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de confesser ses péchés devant Dieu maintenant qu'il était dans la cathédrale. Seule sa foi l'avait poussée jusqu'ici. S'il avait pu, il se serait enfui à toute jambe.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le roux sursauta lorsque la grille fut brusquement tirée. Le jeune homme se pencha vers la séparation entre les deux cloisons, le poids du chapelet dans sa main le rassurant. Il inspira profondément, son courage revenant au galop.

« Mon père, j'ai pêché... » commença Ichigo, repentant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as foutu, gamin ? » demanda une voix bourrue.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, et lança un regard confus vers la grille. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son confesseur.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette voix ? Virile, masculine et agréable, mais horriblement rude. Le 'prêtre', si c'en était un, ne respectait pas la règle du confessionnal : il avait parlé tout haut. Son ton était à la limite de l'agressivité la personne qui l'écoutait se repentir lui rappelait plus un serveur dans un bar mal famé. Sur qui venait-il encore de tomber ?

« Euh, mon père... Êtes-vous vraiment un homme de foi? »

« T'es vraiment con gamin, tu veux que je sois quoi ? Un castor ? » aboya son confesseur.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il en était tout bonnement incapable, plus qu'abasourdi par les propos de cet homme étrange. Il venait de jurer, et le prenait pour un imbécile en plus. Kurosaki n'en revenait pas. Il était réellement sur le cul.

La bouche entrouverte, un air stupide sur le visage, le jeune homme se sermonna silencieusement. Il devait avoir l'air fin, bloqué de longues secondes dans cette position. Il était sur le point de répondre quand le prêtre lui coupa la parole.

« Maintenant que t'as fini avec tes conneries, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que t'as foutu. » lâcha l'homme de foi avec dédain.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » s'offusqua le roux, oubliant totalement le sujet principal.

« T'as une voix de gamin. » contra le prêtre.

« Vous êtes totalement taré ! Vous n'êtes même pas un homme d'église... Je préfère m'en aller . »

« Non. »

La réponse de l'homme stoppa net Ichigo. Alors qu'il remettait sa veste, il laissa son geste en suspend, attendant que son confesseur parle à nouveau. Pourquoi ne partirait-il pas ? Il était évident que cet homme était un imposteur. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Kurosaki souhaitait juste se repentir, pas être moqué par un homme aimant s'introduire dans les confessionnaux. Pourtant, une vague impression l'empêchait de s'en aller sur le champ, sans qu'il pût s'en défaire.

« J'suis vraiment prêtre. J'sais, on dirait pas, mais c'est parce que ça fait pas longtemps. J'apprends le métier quoi. Donc, s'tu veux bien, on s'arrange : tu m'aides à devenir un vrai prêtre, et moi, j't'écoute pendant ta confession. Ça marche ? »

Le jeune homme se rassit. L'histoire de ce prêtre était louche, mais pas impossible. Après tout, qui était-il pour le juger au bout de seulement quelques minutes ? Ne pas lui laisser une chance serait en contradiction avec les valeurs qu'il avait prôné et suivi toute sa vie. Il réfléchit un moment, puis se décida.

« J'accepte, mais à une seule condition. Vous arrêtez de m'appeler 'gamin', sinon je vous colle mon poing dans la figure. » menaça le roux.

Le prêtre éclata de rire.

« Ça peut s'faire, si t'arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! D'ailleurs, j't'appelle comment ? »

« Ichigo. »

« Va pour Ichi ! Moi c'est Grimmjow, j'préfère que tu dises mon prénom, ça fait vieux sinon. »

Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire malgré l'accablement qui le prenait de plus en plus. Ce prêtre avait réellement l'air atteint, mais au moins, il avait de l'humour. Sa confession risquait d'être originale aujourd'hui...

Grimmjow se racla la gorge. Kurosaki l'entendit se craquer les phalanges, puis les vertèbres, avant qu'il perçoive le bruit de pages que l'on feuillette.

« Bon, on recommence... Qu'est ce que t'as fais, Ichi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le roux n'arriverait pas à se faire à ce surnom. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était sérieux, et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. _J'en fais peut-être trop..._ réalisa-t-il.

Bien que le sujet en lui-même était très important à ses yeux, il n'avait pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'était déjà trop tard. Le pêché était commis, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. S'installant plus confortablement et étirant ses jambes comme il pouvait, Ichigo entreprit de se confier.

« J'ai pêché à plusieurs reprises cette semaine. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, à vrai dire... » hésita-t-il.

« Bah... Je sais pas, ce que tu penses le moins grave ? »

« Bonne idée. » répondit-il, surpris. « Et bien, tout d'abord, je n'ai toujours pas arrêté de fumer. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la motivation... »

Un silence s'installa, Grimmjow ne répondant pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rouquin était intrigué. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

« C'est un pêché, sérieux ?! » s'exclama le prêtre en formation.

« Euh... » Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. « Je crois, non ? »

« C'est pas possible ! » ricana Grimmjow. « Sinon, même moi j'serais doublement foutu, j'aurai direct ma place chez notre pote d'en bas ! »

Ichigo se sentit blasé. Sérieusement, un prêtre qui fumait et en plus, qui tenait des propos blasphématoires dans une église ? Son confesseur n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

« Bon, sinon, t'as pas de vrais pêchés à me confesser ? Que je rigole un peu, tu vois... »

« Sérieusement ? » rétorqua le roux avec lassitude. « J'ai été en soirée avec des amis, et j'ai bu plus que de raison. »

« Non ?! » s'étonna l'ecclésiastique. « Le petit Ichi, bourré ? Faut que tu me racontes, je peux pas rater ça, hors de question ! »

Le jeune homme soupira. Un véritable énergumène celui-là...

Kurosaki se mit à se masser les tempes, sentant la migraine poindre. Il s'arrêta subitement, fronça les sourcils. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes, avant de grogner. Un bruit suspect venait d'attirer son attention.

« Grimmjow, qu'est ce que tu fais avec un briquet ? »

Un ange passa, laissant un blanc de plusieurs longues secondes.

« J'allume un cierge pour protéger ton âme de tes beuveries. » répondit le futur prêtre le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et depuis quand les cierges sentent le cannabis ? » siffla le roux, les nerfs à vif.

« Roh détends-toi Ichi ! Aucun sens de l'humour celui-là... Ça va, je l'éteins. »

L'étudiant soupira de nouveau. Maintenant, il fumait un joint dans le confessionnal... Il aurait tout donné pour partir, aurait vendu son père si ça aurait pu aider à l'extirper de là. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas sortir.

L'envie était là mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de l'espèce de taré à qui il parlait derrière la fine cloison de bois. En réalité, il s'amusait des étrangetés de Grimmjow, qui changeaient des vieux hommes sérieux et du peu de sympathie dont ils faisaient preuve. Se confesser devenait comme une discussion entre amis, les agissements illégaux en plus.

Ichigo entendit le frottement du papier contre le bois, ainsi que les grognements agacés de son prêtre. Il était de plus en plus amusé par les actes de l'autre homme, mais également contrarié par son manque de respect envers le lieu saint où ils se trouvaient, envers la foi des gens. Mais bon, que pouvait-on faire face à ce genre de spécimen...

« Maintenant, tu me racontes ta soirée ? Alors, il y avait des filles ? » s'excita son confesseur.

Les joues de Kurosaki prirent une teinte rosée, il détourna le regard même s'il ne pouvait être vu. Il était temps de parler, et d'expliquer la raison de sa visite.

« Il y avait des filles, en effet... » marmonna-t-il avec gêne.

« Et ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

On aurait dit que le prêtre supportait son équipe favorite lors d'un tournoi sportif. Il était dans l'expectative, pendu aux lèvres du plus jeune.

« À vrai dire, je... En fait, je ne suis pas intéressé par... » bafouilla le roux.

« Oh. »

Ichigo baissa la tête, honteux. Il venait de confier à un homme de foi son homosexualité. Il vivait très bien, s'assumait et assumait d'avoir des amants, mais ça ne pouvait pas coller avec sa foi. Il se sentait à part, et avait peur d'être excommunié juste parce qu'il préférait un sexe à un autre. Cette peur le bloquait, et entravait sa vie de tous les jours. Il se sentait comme un menteur, un véritable paria, et il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller chaque matin avec ce fardeau pesant sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme craignait la réaction de Grimmjow. Il avait l'air viril, très hétéro... Peut-être même homophobe. Il se sentirait déçu si son nouveau confesseur le rejetait. Il attendait son verdict avec impatience.

« Et bien, j't'apprécie de plus en plus Ichi... » commença l'ecclésiastique.

L'étudiant se crispa. Se moquait-il de lui ?

« … on a un point commun, on joue dans la même équipe. » lâcha-t-il en ricanant.

« Oh merde ! »

Le juron échappa à un Ichigo plus qu'abasourdi. Il allait de découverte en découverte avec ce prêtre stagiaire, grossier, fumeur de cannabis à ses heures perdues et maintenant gay !

Sous le choc, il ne réussi à bafouiller que quelques mots, que Grimmjow comprit avec difficulté.

« Mais... l'Église t'a accepté... ? »

« Il est mignon » se moqua son confesseur. « Tu crois vraiment que les prêtres sont blancs comme neige ? La moitié d'entre eux pratiquent des activités peu catholiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » lui répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Kurosaki rougit jusqu'aux racines, au bord de la syncope. Grimmjow était un grand malade ! Puis, une voix pareille devrait être interdite...

La grille séparant les deux hommes s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant rater un battement au cœur du roux. Ce dernier tourna la tête instinctivement, et tomba sur l'un des plus beaux visages qu'il ait eu la chance d'apercevoir.

Son aîné avait un visage masculin, une mâchoire carrée et respirait la virilité. Un sourire carnassier dévoilait des canines aiguisées, et son regard d'un bleu électrique scrutait l'étudiant de haut en bas. Ichigo le trouvait réellement attirant, mais il était obnubilé par un élément en particulier : la chevelure de son vis à vis.

Elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

L'étudiant le lâcha du regard seulement lorsque Grimmjow éclata de rire.

« Et ben Ichi, t'es déjà fou de moi ? » le nargua-t-il.

« Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur ? » s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Le regard de l'homme de foi se durcît, et en une fraction de secondes, leurs visages se retrouvèrent presque collés. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, faible et intimidé pour Kurosaki, puissant et dominant pour le bleuté.

Grimmjow planta son regard électrique dans celui ambré d'Ichigo. Il semblait à ce dernier que l'on fouillait son âme, qu'on le mettait à nu, une sensation à la fois désagréable et excitante.

Le confesseur resta silencieux quelques instants, un air indéchiffrable collé au visage.

« T'es un foutu raciste. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Pardon... ? »

Kurosaki était perplexe. Qu'allait-il encore dire d'étrange ?

Le prêtre s'éloigna de son visage, allant s'appuyer contre le dossier en bois du confessionnal.

« Bah ouais. C'que tu fais, c'est du racisme capillaire. C'est condamnable. Puis franchement, t'peux pas parler, tu t'es vu récemment ?! » s'expliqua le bleuté le plus simplement du monde.

Un gémissement douloureux échappa au roux. Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, sous le regard médusé d'un Grimmjow perdu.

Le plus jeune était désespéré. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il devait être damné... Ça devrait être ça. Son âme était foutue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut être con... » souffla-t-il, résolu.

« J'te merde. » jura simplement le bleuté.

Grimmjow reprit le joint qu'il avait écrasé quelques minutes auparavant, et avec un regard suspicieux envers Ichigo, le ralluma. Il en inspira une bouffée, bloqua sa respiration quelques instants avant d'exhaler la fumée.

« Tu devrais tenter t'sais ! » lâcha le bleu. « Après tout, c'pas le Seigneur qui l'a mise sur terre c'te foutue plante ? Si ça vient de Dieu ça peux pas être mauvais, c'logique. ».

« Je suis pas vraiment convaincu... » rétorqua Ichigo avec un regard méfiant.

Le prêtre haussa les épaules, se fichant royalement de l'avis de son congénère. Il inspira une autre bouffée, ses yeux commençant à rougir légèrement.

« Bon Ichi, c'est vraiment ça que t'avais à confesser, que t'étais gay ? Parce que franchement, j'pense qu'il y a bien pire... »

Ichigo hésita. Ils en venaient au point culminant de la discussion, et ses remords remontaient à la surface rapidement. L'homme de foi s'aperçut du changement de comportement du plus jeune, du froncement de ses sourcils jusqu'à la tension qui tendait son corps. Il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui atteignait profondément Ichigo, au point qu'il en vienne à se confier au prêtre le plus loufoque qu'il ait sûrement rencontré. Voulant aider le roux, Grimmjow tira une latte de plus sur son joint déjà bien entamé, et commença à parler.

« T'sais, la vie elle est pas rose. Avant d'être ici à t'casser les couilles, j'étais en prison pour consommation de drogues et pour m'être beaucoup battu, parfois jusqu'à la mort d'ceux qui voulaient tenter leur chance contre moi. »

Kurosaki tourna la tête vers son confesseur, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Grimmjow, un ancien drogué et tueur ? Certes, il n'avait pas l'air d'un ange, mais il ne se serait pas douté qu'il avait pu en passer par là.

Le regard au loin, le bleu attendit que le jeune soit vraiment attentif et continua son récit, parfois entrecoupé par une pause où il fumait.

« J'ai pas eu une vie facile » continua-t-il, sa voix soudainement plus grave. « Mes parents m'tappaient d'ssus, j'étais pas très bon à l'école, jamais de bonnes fréquentations. De là, j'suis tombé dans la coke. C'était mauvais et j'le savais, mais le temps d'un rail, j'oubliais que j'étais malheureux. Et j'imagine que tu l'sais déjà, mais la drogue, ça mène toujours à la violence. »

« J'te l'ai dit, j'étais naze au bahut. Mais en sport, j'étais une bête. J'ai toujours aimé me défouler. Le jour où j'me suis retrouvé sans un sou pour payer mes dealers, j'ai eu à faire un choix : soit j'fuyais, et j'allais sûrement en crever, soit j'les remboursais comme je pouvais. Et comme une merde ne vient jamais seule, j'me suis retrouvé à d'voir combattre pour eux, dans des combats illégaux.

Plus je gagnais, plus ils me payaient en coke, plus j'étais violent... V'là comment on crée un cercle vicieux. J'ai survécu presque un an et demi comme ça, avant d'me faire coincer par les bleus. J'avais 17 ans.

J'ai fais 5 ans de prison, et j'm'en suis sortie à bon compte. C'est là que j'ai rencontré un missionnaire d'la cathédrale, un vrai chrétien, un dévoué au cas les plus désespérés. Au début, j'l'ai envoyé chier avec ses conneries de Bible, mais il a persévéré, il m'a parlé, m'a dit que je pouvais être excusé, pardonné, qu'il me suffisait de le vouloir pour me repentir et qu'tout soit effacé. »

Grimmjow fit une pause, comme s'il lui était dur de raconter tout son passé.

Kurosaki était bouche bée. Il se sentait horrifié par tout ce que venait de lui raconter le prêtre. Pour lui, cet homme était une véritable force de la nature, très peu de gens auraient pu supporter ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu. Le roux en venait même à ressentir un profond respect pour l'homme assis à ses côtés, qui lui confiait des éléments plus qu'intimes de son existence.

« Et, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu au missionnaire ? » ose demander Ichigo timidement, avide de connaître la suite.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard amusé, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire en coin.

« J'l'ai choppé par la gorge, tout simplement. » lâcha l'homme.

« Étonnant... » soupira le plus jeune.

« Plus sérieusement, j'l'ai choppé et j'lui ai craché ma haine. J'lui ai demandé pourquoi, si son super Dieu existait, j'avais eu à vivre des horreurs pareilles, en quoi ça pouvait apporter du bon quoi. »

« Et il a dit quoi ? » insista Ichigo.

« Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, m'a accordé le sourire le plus humain que j'ai jamais vu, et m'a répondu 'Mon fils, si des jeunes comme toi ne supportaient pas ce genre d'épreuves et n'apprenaient pas à connaître la foi, qui irait aider les autres jeunes qui arriveront et qui auront supporté les mêmes souffrances que toi ?' ».

Le prêtre sourit à ce souvenir. Ce vieux fou l'avait sorti du fond du trou, l'avait remonté et en avait fait un exemple pour la société. A jamais il lui serait reconnaissant, et essayerait de suivre son exemple. Il se l'était promis.

« De là j'ai commencé ma formation pour d'venir prêtre. Bref, si j't'ai raconté ça c'pas pour m'la péter, mais pour te dire que malgré tout c'que t'as pu faire, y'en a un là-haut qui n'arrêtera jamais de croire en toi. La seule personne qui ne croira pas en toi, c'est toi-même, alors t'mets pas des bâtons dans les roues. »

Le roux resta soufflé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Complètement taré qu'il était, le bleu avait raison : Dieu ne pouvait l'abandonner. Homme de peu de foi qu'il était...

Résolu, il inspira, et verrouilla son regard dans celui de son voisin.

« Durant cette fameuse soirée, j'ai assez bu je te l'ai dit... » commença Kurosaki, un peu gêné.

Grimmjow attendit patiemment, sa curiosité piquée au plus haut point.

« Il se peut que j'ai eu un petit ami, qui m'a surpris en plein ébats avec un autre homme... » termina-t-il, virant au rouge.

« Tu déconnes ! » s'exclama le prêtre avant de partir dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Le roux gémit, avant de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait enfin avoué sa faute et se sentait libéré, mais également tellement honteux que c'en était douloureux.

« Et donc, ton plan cul tu l'as gardé ? » demanda le bleu.

Ichigo leva un regard blasé vers son confesseur. Après tout, ça ne l'étonnait même plus venant de Grimmjow...

« Nope, juste un soir, plus jamais revu. »

« Dommage... » souffla-t-on à côté d'Ichigo.

« Tu es un véritable malade ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai été infidèle, un des pêché les plus horribles ?»

« Bah quoi ? » s'exclama Grimmjow. « Au final, si tu l'as trompé, c'que t'étais pas heureux. D'accord, t'as commis un sale pêché, mais vaut mieux rester avec et vivre malheureux, ou t'casser ? T'façon, ça pouvait pas tenir. Soit il était con, soit c'était une merde au pieu. »

La dernière phrase du prêtre avait été lâchée innocemment, mais aux vues des rougissements qui empourpraient le visage d'Ichigo, le bleu sût qu'il avait tapé juste.

Sa bouche formant un 'o' parfait, l'homme de foi se mit à sautiller sur place comme une adolescente en furie.

« Tu rigoles ?! Il baisait comme un pied c'est ça ! » cria-t-il presque.

Le roux piqua un fard.

« Ne hurle pas ce genre de choses, on est dans une foutue cathédrale ! » siffla-t-il.

Grimmjow se tut, mais son sourire portait bien trop d'espoir pour qu'Ichigo ne réponde pas à ses interrogations.

Il soupira.

« On va dire que Shuûhei était plutôt égoïste à ce niveau... » fit-il en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

« Attends, ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'as pas fait plaisir p'tite fraise ? »

Le plus jeune leva un sourcil.

« 'P'tite fraise, sérieusement ? » lâcha-t-il, désespéré.

« Bah t'es tout rouge, » répondit le bleu le plus logiquement du monde, « mais tu réponds pas à ma question ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Il attendit quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une traite.

« Exactement 3 ans et 5 mois ».

Le prêtre resta choqué.

« Bordeeeeeeeeel... »

Au moment où Grimmjow allait relancer, le portable d'Ichigo sonna, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

« C'est mon père, » expliqua le jeune après avoir lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir, « je dois y aller. »

« Mais je veux encore savoir des choses ! » s'insurgea le plus vieux.

Hésitant une fraction de secondes, le roux attrapa le sac à dos qu'il avait emmené, en sortit un morceau de feuille et un stylo, et griffonna rapidement.

« Tiens, c'est mon numéro. C'est pour savoir quand tu seras dispo' pour une confession, pas pour me harceler, j'hésiterai pas à appeler la police ! » menaça-t-il.

L'homme de foi ne put retenir un sourire radieux en se saisissant du morceau de papier.

« Trop tard, j'adore le harcèlement. Et la prochaine fois, c'est dans un bar qu'on se voit, faut pas déconner non plus. »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cathédrale. Une fois les immenses portes passées, il constata avec joie que l'orage s'était arrêté, laissant peu à peu place au soleil encore timide.

« Hey ! »

Le roux se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé, et vit Grimmjow appuyé contre les battants des portes. Il portait un pantalon de tissus noir ainsi qu'une chemise noir, le tout près du corps. Le plus jeune se surpris à penser qu'il était plutôt bel homme.

« T'sais qu't'as vraiment un p'tit cul à tomber, ma fraise ? » s'exclama le prêtre avec un sourire carnassier, effrayant quelques personnes âgées au passage.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fin ou pas fin ? A vous d'en décider Mesdames et Messieurs !**

 **Ca vous as plu, déplu ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit pour me raconter vos impressions ou simplement si vous avez des conseils ou autres...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Eyla.**


End file.
